The Legendary Seed
by BladeOftheDarkness
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Squall und Rinoa sich schon vor dem Krieg kennen gelernt hätten und mit 15 Jahren ein Paar geworden wären ? Würde sich alles genau so entwickeln oder würde sich nur durch einen Fehler die ganze Geschichte verändern ?


Disclaimer: Nichts aus der Final Fantasy-Welt gehört mir und ich will mit dieser Story auch kein Geld verdienen. Schreibe nur zum Spaß und um den ein oder anderen Leser die Langeweile zu vertreiben...

Hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß mit der Geschichte =)

Squall Leonhart war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Er war achtzehn Jahre alt und zählte zu den besten SEED's auf der Welt. Dies an sich machte ihn schon besonders. Jedoch war es nicht der einzige Grund. Squall zeigte kaum Gefühle. Er war ein Waisenkind und meinte, dass Freunde ihn nur von seinen Zielen ablenken würden. Man konnte schon an seinen Auftreten erkennen, dass er wenig mit anderen Menschen zu tun haben wollte.

Seine Augen waren so blau wie Eis und wirkten sehr abweisend. Braune Haare hingen ihn bis knapp über die Schultern. Was einen auch am ersten Block auffiel, war sein durch trainierter Körper. Es war der Körper eines Söldners, der schon viele Schlachten geschlagen und Kämpfe bestritten hatte. Breite Schultern und starke Arme waren Zeugen dieser Begegnungen.

In diesem Moment ging er eine Straße entlang, welche genau an den Ort führte, den er am meisten verabscheute.

Sein Blick glitt über die Ländereien und er konnte schon die kleine Stadt in der Nähe des Hafens sehen. Nicht weit davon entfernt, befand sich sein Ziel, der Balamb-Garden. Dieser Anblick brachte in ihm Erinnerungen hoch, die er schon längst verdrängt hatte.

------Flashback------

Es war der letzte Tag des Schuljahres und Squall hatte heute die Prüfung in der Feuergrotte abgelegt. Vor kurzem war er vom Direktor und den Ausbildern zum SEED ernannt worden und wollte die fröhlichen Neuigkeiten seiner festen Freundin, Rinoa, überbringen.

Doch als er gerade auf den Weg zu ihren Quartier war, hörte er zwei leise Stimmen aus einen Klassenraum.

Der junge Seed blieb sofort stehen, als er eine nur zu bekannte Stimme hörte: „Rinoa. Wann sagst du Squall endlich, dass du mich liebst und nicht ihn ?"

Squall wusste sofort, dass diese Stimme seinen Rivalen Seifer gehörte. Noch bevor er das Gesagte verinnerlichen konnte, antwortete seine Freundin: „Ich werde es ihm heute noch sagen. Dann können wir endlich offiziell ein Paar sein. Ich hoffe er versteht es, denn ich will ihn nicht als Freund verlieren."

Das Herz des jungen SEED's zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und zerbrach in tausenden von Teilen. Er unterdrückte den Schmerz und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Stimmen zu.

Seifer lachte und sagte: „Ich verstehe nicht was du an ihm findest. Und wann willst du es ihm heute sagen ?"

Squall reichte es. Er hatte genug gehört und ging nun auf den Klassenraum zu.

Die Beiden hatten Squall noch nicht bemerkt und Rinoa wollte gerade antworten, aber Squall kam ihr zuvor: „Die Antwort kannst du dir sparen. Und es ist auch nicht mehr nötig, dass du es mir sagst."

Rinoa und Seifer sahen überrascht zum Eingang hinüber. In der Tür stand niemand anderer als Squall. Ihr wurde ganz unwohl, als sie die Kälte in Squall's Stimme vernahm.

Noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte drehte sich Squall um und ging auf den Lift zu.

„Squall, bitte warte !", rief Rinoa und rannte ihm nach. Der junge Seed ignorierte ihre Stimme und ging unbeirrt auf den Lift zu. Sie holte ihn noch vor dem Lift ein und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm, um ihn aufhalten zu können. Squall entriss ihr seinen Arm und blickte sie mit unterdrückter Wut an.

„Gib mir meinen Ring zurück und greif mich nie wieder an, Heartilly", wies Squall sie mit einer hasserfüllten Stimme an.

Rinoa schreckte unabsichtlich zurück, als sie den Ton seiner Stimme wahrnahm und ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. Squall hatte noch nie ihren Nachnamen benutzt. Solange sie sich erinnern konnte waren sie beste Freunde gewesen. Keiner der beiden bemerkte wie die anderen Schüler sich gespannt den Gespräch zuwanden.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie den Ring von ihren Finger ab und legte ihn in Squall's ausgestreckte Hand. Danach drehte er sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„S-Soll es das jetzt gewesen sein ? Unsere jahrelange Freundschaft willst du einfach so wegwerfen ?", fragte Rinoa und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Sie merkte erst jetzt was sie gesagt hatte und machte einen Schritt zurück.

Squall blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Du wagst es mir zu unterstellen, dass ich unsere Freundschaft wegwerfe ? Verdammt, ich habe dich geliebt und du betrügst mich. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du mich mit meinen Rivalen betrügst und erwartest, dass alles wieder so wird, wie es früher war.", sagte Squall leise.

Sie wollte etwas erwiedern, wurde aber von Seifer, der ihnen anscheinend gefolgt war davon abgehalten, als dieser sagte: „Du hast sie zum weinen gebracht. Das wirst du noch beräuen."

Seifer zog seine Gunblade und stürmte auf Squall zu.

„Nein !", rief Rinoa.

Seifer ließ sich nicht abbringen und rannte weiterhin auf Squall zu.

Squall's Mundwinkeln zuckten ein wenig nach oben und innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte er seine eigene Gunblade gezogen, sich umgedreht und zugeschlagen.

Seifers Augen weiteten sich geschockt als die Gunblade seines Gegenübers einen Teil seines Armes traf. Vor Schmerzen schrie er auf und ließ seine Gunblade fallen. Ein tiefer Schnitt bildete sich an der Stelle und Blut lief seinen Arm hinunter.

Squall gab Seifer keine Chance, um sich erholen zu können und sagte: „Levitas!"

Der Windstoß war so stark, dass Seifer von den Füßen gehoben wurde und fünf Meter nach hinten flog, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.

Squall steckte seine Gunblade weg und betrat den Lift, während Rinoa auf Seifer zu lief und die Anwesenden das Geschehen verarbeiteten.

------------Flashback Ende--------------

Nach diesem Ereignis hatte er den Garden verlassen und hatte als freier Söldner für verschiedene Fraktionen Aufträge erledigt.

Zwei Jahre waren seit diesen Tag schon vergangen und Squall hatte sich jeden Tag immer mehr verschlossen. Nun lebte er nur noch für seinen Beruf und erledigte fehlerfrei seine Aufträge.

Der braunhaarige Mann war nun direkt vor den Toren zum Balamb-Garden abgekommen und atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er den Garden das erste seit zwei Jahren betrat.

AN: So. Das war es erst einmal mit dem ersten Kapitel. Würde mich freuen , wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews hierlässt. Entschuldigt bitte, falls ich ein paar Rechtschreibfehler gemacht habe. Wenn wer Beta-Leser von dieser Geschichte werden will, kann er/sie sich gerne bei mir per PN melden.


End file.
